La sangre de paz y otras cosas
by Fujimi Ayakashi
Summary: [A/U] Peridoto y Ágata son unas de las mejores agentes de "La sangre de paz", aunque tendrán un asistente que entorpecerá las cosas un poco, un tal Ojo de Tigre. Al mismo tiempo Esmeralda y Amatista son corredoras en carreras clandestinas. En la escuela es solo Sakura Kinomoto... una chica con un pasado muy triste... aunque gracias a eso, puede hacer cosas asombrosas...
Prólogo

Se encontraba en Tokio esta vez, su largo cabello se mecía con la brisa fresca de la noche de verano, sentada en la azotea de un edificio, solo observando fríamente con esos ojos verdes como el peridoto, ella espera pacientemente las ordenes de sus superiores desde su audífono. A su lado se encuentra su colega, de melena rosada corta le daba un aire muy exótico, su traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo también la hacían ver bastante sensual, pero lo que en realidad cautivaba a todo quien la miraba era su propia mirada, intensa de un color violeta oscuro, pasando por unos matices rojizos, no por nada su "nombre" era "Ágata Fluorita", en este momento ella solo comienza a sacarle fotos, con su lápiz espía, a su compañera, la cual vestía cómodamente un pantalón holgado con muchos bolsillos, una camiseta pegada negra de cuello alto y un buen abrigo negro que llegaba a sus pantorrillas, unas zapatillas cómodas pero firmes, cortesía de la famosísima y renombradísima agencia "La sangre de la paz" en la cuál ella estaba involucrada, por cosas del destino. Si bien a ella le gustaba trabajar sola, no podía evitar que Ágata se enterara y le diera apoyo. La adoraba, eran primas y casi hermanas, pero odiaba que le tomara fotos cada 5 minutos, por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba que estuviera en peligro y sabía que sus misiones siempre eran riesgosas. Cansada suspira de manera larga.

¿Estás muy cansada Peridoto?, ya falta menos – La melodiosa voz de Ágata rompió el silencio en el que se sumergían

No Ágata, estoy bien, solo es que aún estoy pensando en eso – Le dirigió una de las sonrisas mas bellas que podía entregar en esos momentos, solo para tranquilizarla.

Ella sólo estaba en esa agencia para encontrar a ese desgraciado que quiso quitarle su virtud en algún momento, la que le quitó el brillo en sus ojos, el infeliz que hizo que desconfiara de todos y que le causó este trauma, que probablemente tenga de por vida, aún tenía pesadillas con lo sucedido. Pero no todo era tan malo, gracias a eso, ahora tenía una especie de "don".

Peridoto… creo que ya es hora – Anunciaba Ágata, mirando hacia abajo, hacia el callejón donde 3 sujetos entraban tapándole la boca a una muchacha, que solo lloraba y trataba de zafarse

Si, ya es hora – Con una media sonrisa se pone de pie justo en el borde de la azotea y cerró los ojos, para dar un paso al vacío

Amaba esa sensación de caer, volar, sentir el viento en la cara y la libertad en el alma, abrió los ojos y los brazos, haciendo que el abrigo se inflara dándole un poco de estabilidad para caer perfectamente agachada, con una rodilla en el suelo. Mientras tanto Ágata bajaba colgando sigilosamente por los distintos barrotes, ventanas y escaleras de incendio, admirando como su amiga ya tenía los pies en el piso, dando el típico discurso de la agencia.

Saben que esto está mal, no tienen la voluntad de cambiar, por lo tanto nosotros, la sangre de la paz, los castigaremos hasta que ya no quieran volver a saber de nosotros – El lema de la sangre de la paz era obligatorio, casi como si fueran Sailor Moon o algo así, pero Peridoto no le gustaba mucho que la restringieran – y blah, blah, blah, terminemos con esto rápido, que hemos esperado mucho – decía Peridoto mientras se estiraba con los brazos hacia arriba – Oye tu, el grandote, ya suéltala no?, te puedes hacer daño – Lo último lo dijo con una leve sonrisa de costado.

Ahhh así que por fin nos encontramos con la sangre de la paz, pues eso no nos va a impedir que arreglemos cuentas con esta lindura – Decía uno de los mastodontes que tenía a la chica de la cintura y con una mano tapándole la boca, mientras se le acercaba y le pasaba la lengua por la mejilla - ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? – La joven lloraba en silencio, mientras pedía ayuda con la mirada.

Bueno, según tú, ¿Qué les debe esta señorita, para que la llenen de saliva? Qué asco, quizá desde hace cuánto que no te lavas la boca, animal – Peridoto le hablaba con asco y con un poco de agresividad.

Los otros dos tipos comenzaban a sacar sus armas, cada uno con una navaja bien afilada en una mano, mientras sigilosamente rodeaban a Peridoto, que estaba más interesada en sacar a la joven de esa situación tan repugnante

Bueno, ella nos insultó cuando quisimos cortejarla, la verdad es que siempre nos rechaza, pero esta va a ser la última vez – El mastodonte comenzó a tocarle los senos con una mano, mientras ella seguía llorando esta vez con impotencia, puesto que la tenían atada de manos, por lo que no podía defenderse fácilmente.

¿Es una broma?, son patéticos, todos ustedes – Dijo mientras daba vuelta para encarar a los otros dos – Miren que aprovecharse de una dulce e inocente criatura para sus fines superfluos y carnales, consíganse una muñeca o algo – Volvió a encarar al tipo que tenía a la muchacha – Sabes en los sexshop existen unas películas que los adultos ven, creo que se llama porno y sirve para que enfermos como tú no se vayan de patadas a la cárcel, es más, existen cosas que se llaman tenga, que son masturbadores masculinos, si tanta falta te hace tener ñiqui ñiqui, parece que bien puedes pagar una prostituta – Peridoto soltaba ese monólogo solo para humillarlo, y ahora con un poco de seriedad – No tienes ningún puto derecho a joderle la vida a los demás solo porque nadie quiere sexo contigo.

A esas alturas el mastodonte estaba más rojo que un tomate, entre vergüenza e ira, recibía los golpes verbales que lanzaba la adolecente de ojos verdes. Mientras sus secuaces contenían la risa al ver a su jefe descolocado.

Tu no lo entiendes! – Grito de pronto el sujeto – He intentado tener novia por todos los medios, pero nadie se atreve a mirarme, solo me rechazan así no mas… me juzgan sin siquiera conocerme – Esto último lo dijo bajito y con la mirada agacha.

Pues es una lástima, pero no me importa, sé que no es la primera vez que haces este tipo de cosas, asique aquí estoy – Dijo esto preparándose para la batalla – Y no pienso dejar que vuelvas a hacer esto en todo lo que te queda de vida, que pena que no hayas encontrado el amor… ni si quiera el propio – Lo miró con ira acumulada – Das asco.

Con esto, saco de uno de los múltiples bolsillos una bolita que lanzo al piso con fuerza, creando una pantalla de humo densa. El mastodonte aflojo un poco el agarre de su víctima solo para apretarla más contra sí y salir corriendo, al llegar a la salida del callejón miró hacia atrás pero no lo seguían, miró a su trofeo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver una pelirosa de peligroso escote, sonriéndole de una manera muy sensual y a la vez con una mirada muy peligrosa.

¿Qué pasó guapo?, parece que se te perdió algo – Ágata le sonreía, con una mueca tan macabra que daba miedo

Ágata se deslizó hacia abajo con facilidad, zafándose de su agarre, propinándole un buen pisotón con su zapato de taco aguja, que, cortesía de la compañía, tenía una cuchilla incorporada, lo que hizo que su atacante se inclinara hacia su pie herido, mientras ella con un botón incorporado a su traje comenzaba a escuchar un clásico de Tchaikovsky "Swan Lake". Ella danzaba dramáticamente alrededor del mastodonte, mientras él trataba en vano de agarrarla o golpearla, según los pics de la música, golpeaba nariz, cuello, diafragma, ingle, etc. En las partes lentas solo se deslizaba, pateaba de manera sutil costillas, realizaba llaves para quebrar brazos, muñecas y dedos.

Lo único malo es que se me está acabando el material – Pensaba con tristeza mientras observaba como su oponente dejaba de intentar atacarla y comenzaba a ponerse en posición fetal para que ella ya no lo dañara más – Bueno, por lo menos deja que termine la pieza – Le gritaba Ágata mientras intentaba que colaborara. Con un suspiro detuvo su reproductor, se agachó a su altura, y lo miro largamente – Pensé que me ibas a dar más pelea – Luego de esta frase hizo un puchero.

Sabes que nadie puede llevarte el ritmo – Peridoto la miraba con una sonrisa mientras tenia a la joven de una mano, mientras que en la otra llevaba un par de cuerdas, al final de ellas venían arrastrados los secuaces, con nudos en todo el torso que terminaban juntando as manos y los pies en la espalda.

Wow, Peridoto, superaste tu record – Miraba Ágata con estrellas en los ojos.

Si, bueno, yo no ocupo música clásica, hoy Limp Bizkit fue una buena inspiración para que acabara rápido con esto, es muy estimulante – Le sonreía mientras recordaba que ese día Rollin' había sido su inspiración – Amarra rápido a ese infeliz, tenemos que volver luego – Da un bostezo sonoro.

Peridoto amarra al mastodonte que está en el suelo que solo tararea la canción de "El lago de los cisnes" como si con eso nada le fuera a pasar. Mientras tanto Ágata consuela a la joven que seguía en shock por lo que había vivido, llaman a la policía que no se hace esperar, toman a los sujetos y a la víctima para constatar daños.

Muchas gracias nuevamente agentes Peridoto Tsavorita y Ágata Fluorita, nunca nos fallan – El agente hizo su saludo con la mano en la cabeza, a lo que ellas respondieron de igual forma – Nos encargaremos que ellos no vuelvan a hacerle daño a nadie.

Peridoto sabía de sobra que era una gran mentirota, puesto que con el suficiente dinero, cualquiera puede salir. La policía se fue dejándolas solas en el callejón, en ese momento Ágata sube por las paredes ocupando las escaleras de incendio, sacando tres pequeñas cámaras portátiles, una vez en su poder siguieron subiendo hasta volver a la azotea.

Muy bien, aquí tengo muuucho material para mí – Ágata estaba muy emocionada, revisando las cintas, donde se veía a una Peridoto entre la nube de humo, sacando a la chica y luego dirigiéndose donde se encontraban los otros dos hombres, ya para ese momento el humo se había esparcido, dando una clara imagen para la cámara – Te ves adorable como siempre.

Ágata! Sabes que eso me apena, ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? – Le reclamaba Peridot con un sonrojo enorme .

Por dos razones, uno, la agencia pide una evidencia y que mejor que un video en hd. Razón número 2, es para mi colección personal de mi sak… - No pudo terminar puesto que Peridoto le tapó la boca rápidamente con un gesto irritado y una mirada de advertencia – ups, casi – Ágata le sonrió y le sacó la lengua con una muestra de disculpa

No importa… solo ten más cuidado –

En ese momento un helicóptero se posaba sobre ellas y le lanzaba una escalera de cuerda, por lo que ellas subieron. El helicóptero las dejó en Tomoeda, su ciudad natal, se posó cerca de un bosque que nadie frecuentaba, puesto que era un pueblo pequeño.

Muchas gracias Spinel, te veré luego – Se despidió Peridoto, saltando hacia un árbol cercano.

Gracias por todo Spinel, buenas noches – Ágata le dio un beso al piloto y bajó por la escalera hasta el piso.

Adiós mis lindas agentes Tsavorita y Fluorita, nos vemos en otra misión, recuerden que las amo – Les tiró un beso antes de retirarse del lugar.

PEDOFILOOOO! – Se escuchó un grito desde el suelo, de parte de Peridoto y eso le causó una risa a Ágata.


End file.
